Hand in Hand
by TV.Junkie.197
Summary: Sequel to Our Family, the story picks right up at the end of Our Family. Tony and Tim relationship, Tony and Tim with their kids. Rated M for later chapters, Strongly suggested to read Our Family prior to reading Hand in Hand but if not that's okay to...
1. Smoke And Mirrors

A/N: So here we are again! The Dinozzo Family: Tim and Tony Dinozzo with their two beautiful boys: Nathan and Tony Jr. Please refer to the prequel Our Family. Some back round just to refresh your memory: We followed the couple, growing together, moving in, and of course the kids. We left them off at a very critical point in time. The family received two text messages alerting them to a bomb at NCIS and who else but Ms Abby was missing. And so after the very long wait, I present to you Hand in Hand.

**Hand in Hand**

**Chapter One: Smoke and Mirrors**

The Family SUV, screeched to a halt, right outside NCIS HQ, in Washington D.C. Tim and Tony were 'lets say on no speaking terms' for the time being, the couple had discussed tactical plans, and went over the oh so important hand gestures, they also prioritized what needed to be accomplished when on the way here.

This was much of the talk in the SUV, rather than panic or worry or what if; there was no time for that. Tony and Tim exited their SUV, rounding towards the trunk; opening the gate they find right next to the extra diaper bag and road side emergency kit the weapons kit. The two never ever in millions of years would think that the time would come for them to use the emergency weapons kit, but here they are.

Tony moving the roadside kit, aside and positions the case in front of the two, opening it to reveal four 9mm pistols and about six clips. Tim holsters up, about to round towards the building stops as he see his husband, open a hatch where he assumed the spare tire and jack would be, pull out a semi-automatic rifle. Stopping dead in his tracks turning to Tony who is swinging the weapon around his shoulder, "We WILL talk later, about why that is wrong on so many different levels" Tim reminds Tony.

The two round the SUV, towards the front of the building, turning immediately left, the duo quickly turn the corner of the building, approaching the security entrance where they find Ziva's Access card lying on the ground. Tony motions to Tim to leave it and get moving, Tony enters his pin followed by an iris scan. Entering the smoke filled locked down building, Tony leads Tim down the hallway adjacent to the lobby, they enter to find agents lying on the floor covered in suet from an explosion, one a close friend, Senior Supervisory Special Agent Angela Morrison, head of Tatical Operations lying on the floor.

She is remarkably only injured and thankfully not dead. She has two agents surround her, still tending to the fresh bullet graze across her shoulder and thigh. They bend down to their level; "Ange what the hel-" Tony begins but is cut off by one of the agents. "Three masked men, holding Agent Davide hostage"

Tony hearing that Ziva was a hostage and...he didn't want to hear what the agent would say but listened anyways. "Agent Morrison saw the gun, drew her weapon but was fired. The gunfire triggered the lockdown, they just... just opened fire, we just took cover, but...the level of damage...I mean I've seen what IED's can do in the field, I'm just thankful we're alive". The agent holds back tears.

"You all did everything right" Tim starts and places a hand on her shoulder. "Where did they go with...with Agent Davide"? "Where else but Major case, they spoke in arabic or something I couldn't-" The young agent was cut off by Morrison. "They said something about a terror cell, we were about to notify Homeland but they cut all the line and back up, they jammed the signal right before Ziva sent the message".

"Message"? "How did you know-" Tony asks, being interrupted by Morrison again "She was between the men, they threw her aside when they opened fire, she was on her phone, that she pulled it out of her boot. Anyways I assumed she text you two, your the only agents to show up. I hope someone knows"- "No worries, SWAT and the FBI on there way along with every past and present NCIS agent within a 5 mile" about finish their little conversation, the sound of gunshots rang out followed by a scream.

Tim and Tony shot up, 'No time for worry, No time for panic' Tim kept repeating in head. The two made their way up the stair as fast as they could. Pressing against the door, Tony felt heat "Damn" he said more to himself than Tim. "Tony on three" Tim said lining his weapon, with the lock, which was already damaged, besides there was no way the could just punch in their codes and just walk into a hostage situation. "Tim, look" Tim looked through the small window in the door. They saw Ziva, crying and fighting to get to an agent lying on the floor. Gibbs, had they really just shot Gibbs. Neither Tony nor Tim even wanted to begin to process the situation.

"Tim shot out the lock and I will take the guy with the really wrong style pea coat holding Ziva, she can handle the other one, I want you get Gibbs behind the stair well, Ducky still should be here. We will take Gibbs down as soon as I kill the bastard that shot him. Got it"?

"On your six" Tim responds

"One, Two, Three!" Tim shoots open the locked door with two shot, Tony, ducking down, rounds the corner. Yells Ziva, as she ducks down, Tony empties three shots into the bastard who shot Gibbs; two in the chest and one in the head. The second man who was holding her arm lets go just long enough for her to swing up and kick him square in the face. Quickly grabbing his gun, pointing it and his head "Trader" and Empties one shot to the head. Meanwhile, Tony runs to another agent who is wounded. Ziva looking around what is left of the bull pen, points her weapon, towards the stairwell to MTAC. "Ah, Ziva, what are you going to do, shot me. It's too late, I already took away your of so special Agent Gibbs"

She smile confidently as "Now what makes me so special" Gibb says holding his gun, inches away from Ali Atwa's head.

He quickly release his clip and through down gun, surrendering. Just outside you can see, just enough through the sutt covered windows police cars and no doubt the FBI SWAT Team. A little late, Tim thinks.

"Tim!" Abby yells, 'Wait Abby' he thinks "Abby! We thought you were missing". Tim say as Tony comes up behind him, "You thought, Tim" Tim was confused, but thankful Tony began. "Abby, if you would".

"Okay so you see Tim. Vance got word that Ali Atwa was in DC, Vance set up a sting. So here were some craziness comes in: Ali Atwa's henchmen, Muhammad and Omar, well the had actually once been Musad agents with Ziva. Crazy right. Anyways everything was going find Ziva planned kidnapping, the access card, everything but Agent Morrison wasn't supposed to be in the building. When she opened fire, the building locked down and they set off one of SEVEN explosives. They made there way to major case, were Gibbs was "shot" and Tony and you made you way in here. It is quite remarkable that Ziva got you the message, I had to Jam the signal to prevent them for turning this place into rubble you see Tim it is quite remarkable, the frequencies they used was very low and I was not able to predicted them using a dead man switch, but alas..."

"Abby thanks, I'm just happy everyone's okay, but the thing is, Tony new about it, why wasn't I in on it. What risk could I pose"?

"It wasn't our call, Vance ansdTobias set it up.

* * *

A/N: Okay so here is the start to Hand in Hand. I truely is continuation of Our Family, It will focused on Tony and Tim, but I'm trying to show their work realationship more and more, But anyways hope ya'll liked it.

As Always

Austin


	2. Recovery Proccess

**Hand in Hand**

**Chapter Two: The Recovery Process**

The process and trial was shift and just. The team, well, Tony, Tim, and Ziva began the process of salvaging what they could from the explosion. This was extremely emotional for Tony and Tim; all of their pictures with the kids had been destroyed or ruined in the explosions. Tim stands at the remnants of his desk, his being the farthest from the explosion, his was still on one piece, unlike Ziva's and Tony's. Ziva was mostly excited about getting her new chair, she put a request in for one months and months before. Tony's desk was inches away from the second bomb that was placed, so his received the most damage.

As he is rummaging through the rumble Tony see's something that catches his eye: his security box, from his bottom drawer. The same box filled with awards, metals, and pictures of Tim and the kids.

"Tony, what is it"? Tim asks, kreeping up on the older man. "Tim is that my-"

"Your security box! Tony, you have to"-

"No, Tim, just put it in the SUV. I'll open it at home, I need to stay focused" Tony interrupted

"Tony, having that box on your mind, you won't be very focused" Tim reasoned

"Tim, don't even start! I said, I will open it at home God dammit. Now drop it"! The entire floor heard the angered scream. Tim obviously hurt, but unable to speak. Gibbs prompted "Anthony, we need to talk in my office." Gibbs never addressed Tony as Anthony, well at least he didn't think he did. Tony did as he was asked and followed his boss into the now working elevator. The elevator doors closed, and Gibbs promptly stopped the elevator, "Tony,"

"No, Boss, don't even start! You don't understand, all I want to do is clean up this mess, and get back" Tony ha to pause for a moment as his lungs where no longer accustomed to being abused like this. "To get back home and" Tony swallowed hard "see my kids". Tony turned towards the elevator doors and turned the elevator back on. "Tony, if you every need anything, you know you can call at anytime"

Tony responded as he puts his arm through the slightly ajar elevator doors, as they were not opening fast enough. "Yeah, got it boss".

The team continued to clean, and salvage what they can. "You know what good will come out of this Timmy D"? Ziva asks Tim with his new nickname she gave him.

Tim turns his head and drags out the word "What"?

"I get the my chair"! Tim and Tony look at each other "Yeah we know". The team continues to clean until, they have recovered their belongings and are satisfied the cleaning crew can take and dispose everything remaining. "Well, I recovered everything I could salvage. I'm heading home, see you guys tomorrow" Ziva says, stepping over a giant piece of metal, from one of their desks. "See you tomorrow Ziva Tim says waving with one hand and in the other, he holds half of his NCIS Issued Laptop.

Tim set down the half laptop, and slowly walks to Tony who holds the remnants of a frame, which a one point held the photo of Tim and Tony, years ago, Tim hanging around Tony's shoulders. He stares at the broken and scorched frame, "Tim do you remember what photo was in the frame"? Tony asks softly. "That wasn't our-"  
Tony feels stupid for getting so emotional over a frame. He clutches it in his hands, and holds back a tear. Tony swallows hard, again. "Yes, Tim. It was our first pro' photo together".  
"Tony, I'm sure we can find it on the laptop-" Tim stops relieving the computer the shared was in Tony's desk, and was destroyed. "Tony...It will be okay I promise"

Tony began to chuckle, in a very low tone, which confused Tim, "No, No". His voice returned to normal, somewhat. "Nothing"..."Will"..."Ever" Tony held back tears before walking out and whispering "Be the same, never, ever, again"..

Tim eventually caught up with his husband, Tim approached the SUV with his backpack on his shoulder, he is about to open the passenger side door, when he looks in the window to see, Tony bag and coat on the seat. Tim knocks on the window "Hey could you move your stuff"? Tony looks at Tim and mouthes the words: "There's room in the back". Tim was shocked and confused _Why would he make me sit in the back, could it have something to do with the attack? _Tim thought for a moment but not wanting to know the answer, obliges and sits in the back of the SUV. The trip was just that a trip, no conversation, just the occasional fight over the radio station.

The SUV pulls in the dirt drive way, Tony and Tim lock their eyes on Jamie holding Nathan in her arm and Anthony who has starting to walk, in her hand standing side by side. She waves the hand that is holding on the Anthony to make him way to Daddy Tim and Papa Tony. Tim leans in between the front seats as Tony puts the SUV in park. "Can whatever this is wait until, the kids are in bed Tony. I don't want them or Jamie thinking something is wrong" Tim leans in for a kiss but it goes unanswered. immediately Jamie senses something is wrong. Tony exits first, leaving his jacket and backpack in the front seat. He is greeted by Anthony who runs towards him.

"Goes say hi to Papa" Jamie says

"Papa"! Anthony tries running towards his father, almost falls, but Tony catches him. "Hey buddy, you have to be carefull. You don't want to get hurt" Tony continues to carry Anthony inside. Tim exits the car next, grabs his and Tony's stuff from the SUV, he walks toward Jamie who has Nathan on her hip. He begins to pass her, and she follows, "Tim, what is going on. I never seen Tony like this before, should I be worried"? She asks in a hushed tone, "Lets just say there's a $150 bonus this week, if you could take the kids to Kaylee's house"? Tim and Jamie enter the house, through the sliding glass doors. He rounds the corner by the kitchen to the mud room. He sets down the go-bags and hangs up Tony's jacket.

Tim enter's the kitchen once again, Jamie is setting Nathan on the counter. She throws her hands in the air as she asks Nathan: "You wanna go to Kaylee's"?

"Kay-ee" Exclaimed Nathan, "Daddy an Papa go to"? He asks Jamie and then turns to Tim.

"Nate, Daddy Tim and Papa need some time by themselves. And plus" She physically turns Nathan, so he is facing her and not Tim. "I hear Kaylee has a new puppy"! Her eyes widen peaking the interest of the young boy. Tony and Anthony enter, Anthony holding on to three of Tony's fingers. "An-ton-ee, we going to Kay-ee's"! Nathan exclaims to his brother, Anthony looks up at Papa Tony, Tony bends down and he kisses his young child on the forehead. Anthony, slowly walks over to Jamie, and grabs her leg for balance and then turns to face his Daddy. "Go wit us, Daddy"? He asks, innocently. Tim does the same as Tony, bends down to eye level. "No bucko, Daddy and Papa are going to stay here. But Jamie and Kaylee will be their and you can play with the new puppy".

"A puppy"? the young boy asks, "Yeah" Jamie replies. "Come on boy's, do you wanna pick out your p.j's"? Without waiting for a reply from the boys she quickly picked up Nathan and set him down, joining both boys hands with hers, the trio made their way to Nathan and Anthony's room.

Tim approaches Tony, walking around the island counter. "C'mon, Tony; let's just take a moment to just sit and talk. How about over dinner? What do you want I can make Chicken lo mien, if you want". Tim tried being intimate, with his husband; wrapping his arms around Tony's waist. Tim leant in for yet another kiss, but again, it goes unanswered as Tony pulled away.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, sorry I never put this up, I pretty much had it finished like a week ago, so here you go. Hope you're not mad at me. So quick note: I do realize Tim would have been smart enough to back up his photo's but, just this once...


	3. The Mending Begins

A/N: Hope you enjoy this, I worked hard! on it! Ahhhhhhh!

**Hand in Hand**

**Chapter Three: The Mending Begins  
**

Timothy Dinozzo a woke to yet another empty bed. He turned his head, and stared, stared at the pillow that once, was slept on by his beautiful husband. Tim eventual forced himself to get up out of the big, yet empty bed. He slowly walked towards the master bathroom, directly adjacent the bedroom. Tim looked at the clock on the shower controller on the wall. It was 0840, why wasn't Tony in the shower, he was always in the shower at the latest by 0830. So Tim being the Snoopy-McGee, he is, made his way down the carpeted stairs. When he rounds the corner of the stairs, he hears the faint sound of water running. Tim walks quickly down the hallway, rounds and another corner and goes down another set of carpeted stairs. He turns to his left, next to the sauna they lies a small bathroom; the bathroom the use in the summer, to wash up before a BBQ, it's nothing big but, it does have a shower and who is in that shower, his husband. Tony stands in the running shower, letting the hot water run down his back, all he wants to do is forget, forget and just move on with his life, his family's life.

"Tony" Tim says faintly as he slowly enters. Tony then turns off the water, and grabs his towel and puts it around his waist before stepping out. 'Okay this is good, he made eye contact' Tim thought to himself. "Tony...Tony" Tim tries to get a response out of his husband, but Tony walks right past him, heading towards the downstairs den, that held a couch seated in front of a large flat screen TV. Tony about to past the couch, is suddenly grabbed around the waist, by Tim. He immediately responses, "Tim, what the hell"! Manually sitting his husband and straddling Tony in front, making their eyes meet, as they hadn't for many days.

"Tony Dinozzo, Tony Dinozzo" Only those four words left Tim mouth for several moments. "Before you speak, for once in your life, listen" Tim took a deep breath. "I feel like I have said this phrase many times, in many different situations but the meaning remains the same: I married you, WE have two beautiful children together, and no matter what happens I will stay with you; I WILL make this work, I will make this work. And if I have to spend another night alone, I swear-"

"Tim... I can't I just can't, I.. I really wish I could tell you"

Tim had heard that excuse before, it was said right before Tony told him, that it was classified and Tony can't tell Tim, even though Tim now held the same security clearance as Tony. By this Tim was fed up, he had, had enough of Tony excuses.

"Don't give me that BS Tony, how many time have I heard, I just can't tell. In case you have forgotten, I hold the same god damn security clearance as you"! Tim hadn't meant for his word to be filled with so much anger.

Tony standing up and pushing Tim off of him, "It had nothing to do with your security clearance, Tim you don't understand I CAN'T TELL YOU, it will rip our family a part"!

"Come on, Tony I work for an agency that deals specifically with terrorism for god sake, I can handle it. Try me" Tim threw his hand is the air in frustration and got off the couch.

"Tim they...Tim I wan you to take a deep breath and sit down, they threatened to hurt you, Nathan, and Anthony". Tim obviously shocked and confused by the news, fell back deeper into the couch and began to cry, Tony rushed to his side, before Tony sat down completely: Tim rushed up the carpeted stairs and round the first corner and burst through the door of the boy's room. Anthony who was up and appeared by his hair had been for some time was siting up in his crib playing with his lion and panda bear. He picked Anthony up out of his crib, and held his boy so tight that if Tony hadn't been there to tell him that he was making Anthony cry (which in turn woke Nathan) he probably would have never let go.

The two parents scooped up the children and went down the hall and entered the kitchen. Tony the super dad, he was took both boys in his arms and pulled out the high chairs with his foot, setting Nathan and Anthony down for breakfast. By this time Tony was still in his robe and, Tim was still wearing his lounge/pajama wear. Tony kissed both boy, the quickly went to the side of his companion.

"Tim, you know we took out everyone in the group. We ARE safe now." Tim still watery eyes, was trying to fix breakfast for the family, and Tony stressing him out was not helping. Finally after he served the boys cut pancakes and Tony and himself a smoothie said "It doesn't feel like were safe. It just... I don't know, I mean I just would feel a little better if we looked over the security system after work today". Tim shrugged his shoulder, Tony finished helping the boy's finishing their food "You know, if it will make you feel safer, will call the contractor right after work"

Tim knowing how crazy their work schedule can be, "really we are going to call bob the contractor at two in the morning" Tim joked.

"Okay fine, how 'bout first thing in the morning"

"Sounds good" Tim added, Tony holding the boys dirty plates, passed by Tim. Tony pecked Tim on the cheek, "Timmy I sorry for, ya know...ignoring you and everything. Are we good"?

"We might be good, mister but I have a sneaking suspicion that it will be quite quiet in the bedroom the rest of this week" Tim said smirking and the returning the kiss to Tony's 'aw, come on' face.

"But then again, I think we have some PTO hours, hows about we call in" Tim say scooping the kids up and leaving the kitchen.

While Tony washed the dishes, Tim pulled the boy's out of their chair and carried them up stairs to the master bath so he could get the ready for Jamie's. Tony quickly finished the dishes (He put them in the dishwasher on 'speed wash') and met Tim and the boy's in the bathroom.

"Wow you finished fast" Tim said undressing Nathan.

"It was only four dishes, Tim"

"True. Here help me, just dry Nathan off, Anthony is lying on the bed, if you dry off Nathan, I'll pack the bag" Tony was not to fond of packing the bag, because Tim would just rip it apart and double check, EVERYTHING before they left, so it was best if Tim did the packing himself. "Deal" and Tim handed Nate to Tony.

* * *

They family drive was like every working day, they drove to Jamie's taking the scenic route so the boys can point out all of the pretty colors, although, white is about the only color that is to be seen in the winter wonderland. They drove the black SUV up the long winding, snowy driveway of Jamie's, to her small sized manner. As Tim parked, Tony unpacked their children, making sure their boots were on tight, but not too tight so that Jamie wouldn't be able to pull them off.

"So what should we do after Daddy and Papa come to pick you boy's up"? Tony asked throwing his scarf over his shoulder and hoisting Anthony out of the SUV then placing his small feet firmly on the ground. Tim with Nate in hand, rounded the corner of the SUV. "So Daddy Tim, I was asking Anthony what we should do after we get back from...uh...um..work. Any suggestions"? He asks catching his almost slip up.

"How about Papa Tony makes Hot coca for you guys and we can pick out a movie to watch downstairs"? Tim politely suggested.

The boy's faces lit up at the words hot coca! Their brains were buzzing with what kind of movie they would watch, and how hot the coca would be, and if there would be marshmallows. The family hand in hand, walked up the snow accumulated steps to Jamie's door way. Even though Jamie said that they didn't have to knock and they could just pop in whenever, Tim insisted that they always knock; so they knocked three time on the door.

Jamie's husband Tyler opened the door; Tyler was a Special Agent with the FBI and the family had gotten to know Jamie and Tyler through Tobias.

"Hey, Jamie's in the kitchen making cookies with Aiden, here you guys can come in, take a load off" Tyler said stepping to the side so they can enter the residence, just as they enter, Tyler catches Aiden running out of the kitchen down the hall, to what Tim and Tony assumed was Aiden's room.

"Hey guy's"! Jamie exclaims, and the boy's ran up to her and hugged her. Tyler came in the kitchen, holding Aiden "Well um, guy's we'll watch the boy's tell like three, if that works" Tyler said

Jamie about to speak "Uh- yeah I think that'll work, I'm on call like at five so it should all work out"

Tim and Tony looked at each other a little confused. Jamie finishes sipping on their cup of coffee. "We didn't tell you guys!" she exclaims "so, as you two know I have always wanted to go back to med school and become a surgeon... Ya da ya da, you two have heard the story a few to many times but anyways I just finished WMCT's and guess who's a new intern at Washington medical"? She asks with jazz hands out.

"What no way! That's crazy, wow we're so happy for you. Ah I...I don't even know what to say" Tony say clearly happy for Jamie with her accomplishment

"Well say, congrats Tony, jeez silly man" Tim says giving Tony a little pat on the back.

"Uh yeah, congrats sorry, I just can't believe that you, got excepted so fast, yeah again congrats, miss intern! When is your intern exam?"

"Well now that you ask, it's the end of next September, so still got some time to get things down pat" Jamie explains

"Well if your on call, I mean we can take the boy's, we can just sit a home, I'm sure you need some rest Jamie" Tim say's stopping Tony's 20 questions. Tony pulls on Tim, sleeve so they turn away to Jamie, Tyler, Aiden, and the boy's. "Tim come on this is our day, we have the boy's all the time. I want some time with my guy" Tony whispering and ending with a smirk right before he pull Tim in a a kiss. Right then, mister Anthony crawls between Tim's leg and exclaims "Eww Daddy and Papa kissING" then proceeds to make kissing noise, before running to Aiden to strike up and very interesting conversation about his father's kissing.

Tyler steps in before the two boy's try to imitate what they just witnessed. "I think that's enough of that, you two, go wash your hands; you too Nathan, the cookies are almost ready" Tyler says separating Aiden and Anthony.

"Looks like you got a...ahh well one little-" Anthony Daniel Dinozzo, what are you doing, shut up"! Tim says kinda of serious then lightly hitting Tony in the abdomen, just hard enough so he can feel it. "I'm sorry, we'll what are selves, won't we love"? Tim asks hinting to his husband.

"Oh don't worry about it, it was probably Aiden's idea, he kisses everything, his toothbrush, my brush-" Jamie begins

"The dog" Tyler chimes in

Jamie looking at Tyler like 'no you did not just tell the parents of the children we are watching, that we let our child kiss the dog' look. "Tim, Tony; don't even worry about the boy's I insist that they stay, now both of you scram, I'm clostrophobic in the kitchen, scram go do things" Jamie shoo's them out with a raised eyebrow/.

A/N: Being that I'm just recovering from my arm break and still have a brace on my wrist, I think I'll leave off here, tomorrow, I'm off, hoping to start another chapter, thanks for putting up with my clumsiness

As Always...  
Austin


End file.
